


Dissolute

by TheAngelicShipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Ice Cream, Jean Kirstein Being An Asshole, M/M, Modern AU, bashing of green tea ice cream, bashing of vegan food, christa - Freeform, haha no, levi is single and ready to mingle, no matter what she says, ymir - Freeform, ymir is not punk, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelicShipper/pseuds/TheAngelicShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa's having the worst day of her life, until she meets Ymir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Christa gently closed her locker, trying to avoid being pushed along by the tide of students around her. Her heart pounded. She had no idea where her History textbook was, and she had a test today. Fingers pattering against her other books, she opened her locker again, checking one more time. I am so dead. I am so dead. Maybe I could ask Sasha if I could borrow hers? Christa tried to reach into her pocket for her phone, but her books slipped, landing with a collective bang. Dammit. Crouching to pick up her books with one hand, she hastily texted Sasha with the other. There was no reply. Looking up, Christa noticed the hall was beginning to clear. Seriously? I can’t be late. I’ll just have to wing the test somehow. Shoving her phone back in her pocket, she sprinted to class, pressing her books against her chest. She dashed through the classroom door just as the bell rang, the sound echoing in her ears as she sat down. Putting her books down, she heard the rustle of papers. Her teacher, Mr. Smith, placed her test on her desk. The class fell silent, and Christa could her the scratching of pencils. Slowly picking up her pencil, she glanced down at the first question. 

“What year was Jane Addams born in?”

Christa tapped her pencil against her temple, trying to remember the answer. Maybe I’ll just skip this one, and come back to it. Looking at the next question, she was equally lost. What am I going to do? This test accounts for 40% of our grade? Wait. Didn’t Sasha say something about that girl who found the cheat sheet for some of the tests? Hanji? Oh yeah, the one with the glasses. Looking around the room, she tried to find the girl with the glasses. Turning, she saw Hanji working right behind her. Well, “working”. She just seemed to be doodling all over the borders of her test, the questions already answered. Carefully, Christa reached into her bag, trying not to alert the ever-observant Mr. Smith. She pulled out a crisp dollar bill, intended for lunch. Tearing a corner off of her test, she scrawled  
“You have the answers?”  
In one smooth motion, she slipped the money and the note onto Hanji’s desk, and turned back to face her test. Christa let out the breath she had been holding, but then froze. Mr. Smith stood over her and Hanji, blue eyes glaring down. I am so dead. Without a word, he snatched the note and the money off of Hanji’s desk, whose bewildered eyes seemed widened by her glasses. Pulling out a red marker, he drew two zeroes on Christa’s and Hanji’s papers. Hanji seemed to brush it off, and continued doodling. But Christa was frozen in her seat, hands sweating, her pencil slipping out of her hand onto the floor. Tears gathered in her eyes, blurring the paper in front of her. Oh god oh god oh god, what am I going to do. Next to her, she heard Jean whisper to someone. “Hey, goody two-shoes, finally get a shitty grade? Couldn’t even do the one thing you’re good at.” Clenching her fist, tears flowing down her face, Christa stood. “Shut the hell up, Horseface!” Kicking her chair, she grabbed her books, storming out of the class.

Trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, Christa avoided the stares of the few people she passed. Great Christa, just great. First you get a zero, then you walk out of class! Now you’ll probably fail. Great, just great. She heard the pattering of dozens of feet, and she pressed herself against the wall. The class didn’t even notice her as they walked past, and she noticed the P.E. teacher leading them. As inconspicuously as possible, she followed them out the door. While they headed towards the track, she slipped along the brick wall of the building. Hiding in the shadows, she watched them move away, and she finally broke down. Letting out a couple choked sobs, tears rolled down her cheeks as she slammed her fist into the dirt. She was interrupted from a voice a couple feet away.  
“What the hell are you crying about?”


	2. The Stranger

Furious that someone had seen her, Christa turned to glare at the stranger. A leather jacket hung off of her shoulders, and her dark brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. A dusting of freckles covered her cheeks and arms, and Christa could see the edge of a tattoo on her hand. Who the hell is she?   
“You still haven’t answered my question, nerd. Are you just gonna sit there?”  
Pulling her legs against her chest, Christa placed her chin on her knee. “I got a zero on a test.” She looked over at the girl. Her eyebrow was raised, and now she was facing Christa. “That’s it? I expected a breakup or something. A test? It’s just one grade. Why do you care so much?” Christa didn’t answer, just stared down at the rocky ground. The stranger sighed, plopping down on the ground next to her, close enough that Christa could smell the leather of her jacket and her faint cologne. Sticking her hand in her face, the stranger said. “I’m Ymir.” Slowly, Christa shook her hand. “I’m… I’m Christa.” Grasping her arm firmly, Ymir pulled her to her feet, dusting the dirt off of her knees. “Well there is one thing I know for sure, Christa, and that is that you will never stop feeling like shit if you just sit there.” Christa began to stammer out an objection, and Ymir rolled her eyes. “Seriously? You fail a test, leave class, and sneak out of school, and you’re scared about getting in trouble? God, you really are a nerd.” Christa crossed her arms. “If I’m such a nerd, then why would I ditch class? Hmm?” She smirked at Ymir. “Touché.” Replied the brunette, and though her expression didn’t change much, Christa could detect a faint smile tugging at Ymir’s lips. “So, you ditched class, now what? Or were you just planning on spending your day sitting against a wall?” Raising her eyebrow, Christa replied “And just what is it that you are doing, huh?” Ymir laughed, throwing her head back. “You know, for a nerd, you do have quite a mouth on you, don’t you? And, for your information, I’m just waiting for some friends.” She began to speak quicker, and her words grew quieter. “You know nerd, if you wanted to come with us, I’d be fine with it. We have a ride coming soon.” Briefly, Christa considered her options. So, I can either go with the kinda charming stranger I literally just met, or I could sit in the dirt for like seven hours. At least if I end up dead in a ditch, I won’t be bored. “Okay, I’ll come.” Ymir smiled, flashing her shining white teeth as she helped Christa to her feet. “We better get going. They’ll be in the parking lot any minute now.”   
Christa strolled next to Ymir while she was filled in about the girl’s friends. “So first there’s Levi. Clean freak, I mean seriously, I once saw him go up to a guy and try to dust him. The guy still makes a lot of shit jokes though. No idea what’s going on there. Then there’s Marco. He’s the help-the-old-lady-cross-the-street type, but once I saw him royally pissed, and well, that was interesting. So just don’t mess with Marco, or his boyfriend, for that matter, and you’ll be fine. You nerds should get along.” They reached the parking lot, and Ymir waved to a beaten up green truck idling in a parking spot. Christa’s stomach twisted into a knot. Maybe I should just get out of here. No more weird people with tattoos. But Ymir’s really nice, and if she had wanted to kick my ass, she would have done it behind the school. Plus, I have my phone. It should be fine. A tall boy was sitting in the front seat, with dark hair and a scattering of freckles across his cheeks. He smiled when he saw Ymir, and waved to Christa. “You brought a newcomer, Ymir?” She nodded to the boy. “Can’t be worse than your asshole of a boyfriend, Marco!” Christa heard a muffled “Hey!” from the truck. 

Ymir pulled the door to the shotgun seat open for Christa with an exaggerated bow, before hoping into the back herself. “Shove over!” shouted Ymir. Looking into the backseat, Christa froze. “Jean!” The boy froze.   
“Hey Christa.” \He muttered, then suddenly became very interested in the window. Ymir mouthed “Want me to deck him?” to which Christa replied with a “Probably.” The guy between Jean and Ymir let out a “tch” That must be Levi. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Ymir introduced Christa to everyone. “Levi, Christa.” The boy didn’t respond. “Marco, Christa.” He smiled at her. “Jean, err, I think you guys have met.” She glared at the back of Jean’s head. “This is my new nerd friend Christa. I suggest that we show her an actual fun time, since she has probably never experienced one.” Christa scoffed. “Anyone got any ideas?” asked Ymir.


	3. Chapter 3

“You don’t know where we’re going?” asked Christa incredulously, slumping back against her seat. Ymir shrugged.   
“We usually just drive around for a bit, talk, think of something, and do it. Sometimes we have to vote, but only because Levi back there is a neat freak whose idea of a good time is wiping a counter.” Levi leaned forward.  
“At least it’s better than listening to that shit Jean calls music. Why we let him control the radio is a goddamm mystery to me.” Marco laughed, his cheeks turning pink.   
“You should hear what’s on his phone. He’s got the entire Frozen soundtrack.”   
Jean turned red as Christa and Ymir chuckled. Even Levi cracked a smile.   
“Wait a second!” said Ymir. She whispered something in Marco’s ear and he turned, looking at Christa, and gave Ymir a thumbs-up. “Where are we going?” asked Christa, glancing at Ymir, who only grinned in response.  
Should I be nervous? I mean sure, these people seem nice, well except for Jean, but I don’t know where they’re taking me. It could literally be anywhere. I guess if they really wanted to kidnap me I’d be unconscious by now though. And they probably wouldn’t be joking about Jean’ shitty taste in music.   
They headed into the center of town, and Christa felt a bit more at ease. She knew these stores, and this mall. She didn’t think someone like Ymir would be the mall type. A moment later they pulled into the parking lot of a store.   
“Seriously?” asked Christa, folding her arms so she seemed to mirror Levi. “Sundae Funday? You, punk, tattoos and everything Ymir, are taking me to an ice cream parlor. Marco snorted. “One thing you should know about Ymir, Christa. Despite everything she says-“he lowered his voice, but everyone could still hear him. “She’s a softie once you crack through that exterior.”   
“Excuse me, I am punk. Have you met me?” Ymir glared at Marco. “Remember when I beat the shit out of that guy Nile? I probably broke his nose!” Marco raised an eyebrow.   
“Ymir, you only beat him up because he kicked that stray cat.”  
Ymir huffed as she opened the door to the truck, stepping outside into the warm air. She opened the door for Christa, who stumbled out onto the parking lot. Levi followed her, pausing for a moment to sniff the air.  
“Finally, something that smells clean.”  
He turned to glare at Jean as he shut the door.  
“When was the last time you or your saint boyfriend cleaned in there? Don’t tell me you haven’t cleaned it since you tried to make out with Mikasa in the backseat.”  
Jean shrugged.  
“Do you want me to lie?”   
Christa saw Levi wrinkle his nose, and when he stormed by her, she thought she heard him mutter “Disgusting.”  
Staring at the brightly-colored ice cream parlor, Christa realized just how quiet it was. Few cars rushing by, no students or families crowding near the door of the shop. Engrossed in thought, she didn’t notice when Ymir threw her arm over Christa’s shoulder.  
What the hell!  
“Unnerving, isn’t it? I remember my first time ditching. Met up here with that dumbass over there, Levi. I do hope you like ice cream, or I look like a real asshole.  
Christa nodded quickly.  
“Yeah, I love ice cream. And this place. I always used to come here when I was a kid.” She said quickly.  
“Relax, nerd. I’m not gonna bite. Now shall we go inside before somebody calls the cops?” Ymir laughed, flashing her white teeth.  
Please tell me that was a joke. 

It was cool inside the parlor, but not uncomfortable. The floor looked like a checkerboard, and there were tables crammed into every space. Levi walked up to the very bored looking woman at the counter. Christa’s brow furrowed as she followed Ymir, Jean, and Marco over to a table.   
“Aren’t we going to say what flavor we want?”  
Marco pulled up an extra chair for her.   
“Naw, it’s all part of the fun of sneaking out. Levi just picks a flavor and topping at random off the board and then hands them out. You don’t have any allegories, do you?”  
She shook her head as Jean hooked his arm around Marco’s waist, planting a kiss on his cheek.  
“That’s my boyfriend, always so considerate.”   
Ymir made a gagging noise in the back of her throat, and Christa giggled.  
“Yeah, funny you would go for the sweet and sensitive type when you are always such an asshole, Jean.”  
Jean glared at her, but before he could say anything, they were interrupted by Levi, who was struggling to carry five rather large cups of ice cream.  
“Oi, are you going to just sit there, because if you are, this shit’s ending up on your head.”   
Marco and Christa rushed to help him, placing the ice cream on the table. Jean poked at the ice cream in front of him, frowning at the strange marbled pink blue color.  
“What flavor is this supposed to be?”  
“Cotton candy with caramel sauce. I don’t like it either. I’d rather keep my teeth intact.”   
Jean blanched, Marco and Christa smiled, and Ymir remained indifferent.  
“Do you like sweet stuff?” Marco asked Christa, scooping ice cream into his mouth.  
She nodded, trying a bite. Enjoying the feeling of the ice cream melting on her tongue, she turned to Ymir.  
“Do you like sweet stuff, Ymir?”  
The brunette shrugged.   
“I can dig pretty much anything. Except that green tea ice cream Levi made us try at that vegan food place. I could taste that crap for a week man.”  
Levi didn’t bother to retort, and they ate mostly in silence. Once they were done, Christa asked  
“So where are we going next?”  
Ymir stared up at the ceiling.  
“I dunno. There’s a mall a couple miles down the road. We haven’t been there in about a month, right?”  
Both Marco and Levi nodded.  
“Why don’t we hang out in there for a couple hours? There’s an arcade and a pretty cheap clothes place, and even a bookstore for you, nerd.”  
Marco stood.   
“Sounds good to me. Jean?”  
Jean shrugged, and Levi muttered  
“Tolerable. But if you try to make me try on a dress again Ymir, I will skin you.”  
Christa raised an eyebrow at the brunette, who replied with a   
“Long story.”


End file.
